Unplanned Miracles
by Mizz Priscilla
Summary: Kagome is pregnant, and Sesshoumaru is the baby's daddy. MirSan Kag/Sess
1. I'm Pregnant

1Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, however this fan site give me the power to make him and various others do whatever I want them to.

A/N: I would like to apologize to all my loyal readers for starting a new story withoout finishing any of the other ones. I mean good, it's just that if I don't type the stories up as they come to me, I'll forget. And we can't have that.

**Summary: Kagome is pregnant, but who's the baby daddy? Two clues: He's got silver hair and golden eyes.**

Chapeter1

I'm Pregnant

**by: Mizz Priscilla**

Kagome ran home in the pouring rain crying her eyes out. She had just left her sister's apartment after a huge fight. Kikyo had accused the girl of being a slut and she had in turn called Kikyo and frigid bitch. The entire fight was over Kagome's current predicament. She was two months pregnant. When she found out she went to her older sister for advice but instead all she received was a tongue lashing. – FLASHBACK –

"Kikyo are you home?" Kagome yelled as she used her key to enter her sister's apartment. She had important news that she needed to tell someone immediately.

"Yea," Kikyo replied. "I'm in the back."

Kagome quickly followed her sister's voice to the master bedroom of the two room apartment. She was nervous and it rolled off of her in waves. Kagome plopped down on Kikyo's bed and begin to play with her bottom lip. She only did this when she had a problem that she couldn't solve herself. 

Kikyo noticed and became worried. "What's wrong?" she asked coming to sit next to her sister, who could have been her twin if not for the age difference. She began to rub small circles in Kagome's back when she didn't respond. An attempt to get the girl to relax; it worked somewhat.

"Kagome I can't read minds," she said. "If you need help you have to tell me what the problem is, or else I can't help you."

Kagome turned over on her back and studied her sister for a moment._ This is Kikyo. What am I worried about. If anyone can tell me what to do it's her. She's always so calm and collected. She'll help me, she's my big sister._ "Kikyo I have a problem."

Kikyo resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Kagome beating around the bush always made her want to smack her, but she was only 16 so she couldn't really hold it against her. Although, at 16, she was a lot more mature than her sibling. "Kagome," she sighed, "I already know you have a problem. What I don't know is what the problem is."

"I was getting to that." Kagome retorted. "Well...you see..." Kagome began to stutter. "I... I... I'mtwomonthspregnant." she finally spat out as quick as possible. Then she ducked her head and waited for her sister's reaction.

Kikyo was completely dumfounded. She couldn't believe her ears. Her little sister, the most virginal person she had ever known was knocked up! She was flabbergasted. (a/n: I've always wanted to use that word, and now that I have, my life is complete.) "What do you mean, you're pregnant?"

"I don't know.." Kagome began to explain but Kikyo cut her off.

The older sister jumped to her feet. "I don't know! Kagome you're a smart girl. It seems you know better than I do how you get pregnant. How did this happen?" Kikyo exploded.

"It happened when I was visiting Grampa last month," Kagome said, her head bowed.

"You mean you did this at the shrine! You little slut!" Kikyo was furious. How could her little sister do something so wrong. The Higurashi girls never did **anything** wrong. At least they didn't get caught. Now everyone would begin to question her rep and think that she set a bad example for Kagome.

Kagome was in tears. Her big sister, her idol had just called her a slut. Her anger began to rise as she remembered all the times Kikyo used to sneak of to meet her random boyfriends. It was never the same guy two weeks in a row either.

"How can you call me a slut, when you're nothing but a whore. You put out more than bitches in heat. But that's kinda ironic since you're nothing but a frigid bitch!" 

Kikyo was furious, she had never heard anything like this come out of little Kagome's mouth. But then she wasn't so little anymore Her words stung Kikyo so much that she couldn't see straight. She only wanted to make Kagome feel exactly what she felt at the moment. However, since she didn't have a comeback for her she did the next best thing. Kikyo reached back and slapped Kagome hard across the face, leaving a red hand print in her wake and the beginnings of a black eye.

Kagome grabbed her face, but she didn't cry out. "I can't believe you hit me," she said

"You deserved it," Kikyo spat at her. "Now get out and Mom will know by the time you reach home."

"Fuck You!" Kagome yelled and flew out the door. Half way down the stairs, thunder clapped and a storm began. "SHIT!" she cried and then burst into tears. There was no use putting on a brave face, her tears mixed with the rain made them invisible to anyone who cared to look.

– END FLASHBACK – 

Kagome ran and ran until she was soaked to the bone and out of breath._ I can't go home, _she thought. _Sango. I'll go to her house. I'm always welcome there._ Kagome took a moment to get her bearings, then made a mad dash to her best friends home, which was only two blocks away.

When she arrived she banged desperately on the door until Sango's little sister Shiori answered.

"Kagome, what's wrong," the youngster asked letting her in.

"Nothing for you to worry about Shiori. Where's your big sister?" Kagome thought to put on a fake smile, but banished the idea as soon as it crossed her mind. It would never reach her eyes an Shiori would see through it like a glass of water.

"Oh. She's in her room with..with..." Shiori threw her hands up in exasperation. "What's her boyfriend's name again," she asked Kagome.

"Miroku," she said.

"Right. Well she up there with him making out, but they said they were studying," Shiori finished.

"Thanks for the info. I'm going up." Kagome said heading for the stairs.

"No problem. Anytime." with that she walked into the kitchen to find a snack. It always made her hungry to gossip about her sister. Which is why it's surprising she isn't the size of two houses. She does that pretty much all the time.

Kagome jogged up the stairs to Sango's room. She didn't bother to knock since she was pretty sure nothing too x-rated was going on. Too bad for her she was wrong. She opened the door to find Sango on top of Miroku doing what she guessed was her impression of a porn star. "Wow Sango! I didn't know you had it in you.," Kagome mumbled to herself as she turned around. Before she walked out of the door though she said, "Sango, when you're done, I really need to talk to you." Then she shut the door and went back down stairs. She hated interrupting, it looked like they were having fun, but she had problems and needed to talk to someone.

Sango and Miroku both gasped when they heard Kagome's voice coming from the door. They'd had no idea how long she'd stood there before making her presence known, but they were too embarrassed to do as she suggested and finish up. Sango quickly climbed off Miroku and threw his clothes at him. "How long do you think she stood there," Sango asked turning red.

Miroku pulled up his boxers and went to her. "Probably long enough to see your version of the naked Cowgirl," he laughed.

Sango turned and smacked him across the temple. "I knew I shouldn't have let you watch that porno. Now my best friend probably thinks I'm a slut."Sango fumed.

"No she doesn't. It's Kagome. Besides, had I not rented that piece of wonderful 'artwork,' you my dear would have never went for the world riding record on your's truly."

'Oh Shut Up!" Sango blushed a fierce red. "Hurry up and put your clothes on so I can put you out."

"But dear," he said, snaking his arms around her waist. "I wouldn't dare leave you alone with a storm raging outside." 

Sango disentangled herself from her boyfriend. "Nice try. That's hardly a drizzle and the cold water will probably cool those raging hormones of yours."

"Before Kagome showed up you were curing my raging hormones."

By this time both teens wee completely dressed, Sango minus her bra, which miroku had hidden so that he could enjoy the sight of her perky nippled breasts bouncing as she walked. It was quite a sight for the horny teenager. One that he would have done something about, had it not been for a certain friend.

"Out lecher." Sango pointed to the door.

"Yes dear," he answered as he collect his discarded school books and headed for the door. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw a depressed looking Kagome staring blankly at the t.v. He was about to give her a piece of his mind, but Sango popped up behind him and quickly pushed him from the house.

"Ah. That was quick," Kagome said sarcastically.

"What's with the 'tude. Did I do something wrong, besides you know scr..." Sango spotted Shiori and decided she and Kagome could finish their conversation elsewhere. Like he sound proofed walls of her bedroom. With a gossiping little sister, you could never be too safe. "You know what. Lets continue this upstairs." Sango eyed Shiori with contempt. "The walls have ears and one very big mouth." Sango turned to return to her bedroom and Kagome followed. She had to get something off her chest and Sango was just the right person to take the load.

When the girls reached the room, Sango quickly slammed the door and offered Kagome a seat. "I think I'll take your desk chair, unless you and Miroku used that too." Kagome said skeptically.

"Nope. We hadn't gotten to it yet. But don't worry, it's next," Sango joked.

Kagome didn't laugh as she sank down into the comfortable leather chair. "I wouldn't suggest it. Ejaculate does not come out of leather."

"And how would you know?" Sango asked.

"Well because this guy I met while visiting my Grampa in Japan tried and he had to get a whole new leather couch."

"Wait back up. You were sleeping around with a guy you hardly knew. What happened to waiting until we were married?" Sango questioned.

"From what I can see you didn't wait either," Kagome said defensively.

"That's different. Miroku and I are practically engaged"

"Last time I checked engaged isn't married."

"And sleeping around sure as hell isn't either," Sango retorted.

"What are you trying to say Sango?" Kagome asked rising from her chair, ready for a fight.

Sango took a quick calming breath and looked at her friend.. She noticed that her closes were damp and had been for a while. "Kagome," she began. "Sit down and let me get you something dry to wear. You'll catch cold if I let you stay in those clothes."

"Okay," Kagome complied defeated. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm having a really shitty day."

"I can see," Sango said from her closet. "You only use language like that when you think your world is about to end." Sango came out of her closet holding a blue tank top and a pair a blue jean shorts. "Here put this on," she said as she tossed the clothing to her best friend, "Now," she said after Kagome was dressed, "what's going on? Why are you in such a bad mood."

"I'm pregnant."

"Wow,"Sango said. Her jaw had complete hit the floor.

"Wow? Sango I don't think wow is an appropriate answer to 'I'm pregnant.' Somehow that just doesn't begin to encompass how you should feel."

Sango quickly recovered from her original stupefied shock and rushed to her best friends side. "You poor thing. You must be devastated."

"Now that's much better," Kagome said through the tears that were already crawling down her cheeks. "Sango, how could I let this happen to me?"


	2. The Good Daughter: Sex in the Mall

_There is no satisfaction in realizing that your life is the saddest fiction ever written Shihan_

**A/N: I just realized that my time line isn't exactly right, so I've decided to change a few things. Kagome didn't visit her Grampa one month ago like she said. She visited him at the beginning of summer, which was about three months ago.****She got pregnant right before she left; two month's ago.**

Chapter 2

**The Good Daughter: Sex in the Mall**

**by: Mizz Priscilla**

"Kikyo what is it? You sound so upset," Ayuki said to her daughter.

"Mom it's Kagome,"Kikyo replied. "She was here earlier and she... she..." Kikyo burst into (fake) tears, just for her mother's benefit. She wanted everyone to know just how upset she was.

"Kikyo please calm down. You have to tell me what's wrong with Kagome. Where is she now?" her mother asked, her voice laced with fear.

"She's gone. She left after we had a fight. Mom I just.. I just can't believe her," Kikyo said. "She was such a good girl. I don't know what's gotten into her."

"Kikyo what do you mean? Tell me what's going on! What's happened to Kagome," Ayuki said panicking.

"Mom she's pregnant!" Kikyo yelled between sobs.

"Kikyo what are you talking about? Kagome can't be pregnant. Not my Kagome. Not Kagome Higurashi. The Higurashi girls never do anything wrong. Especially not get pregnant." Ayuki was in hysterics. Her first born had just told her that her baby was pregnant. She didn't no how to act or what to believe. Her girls were perfect and perfect girls do not get pregnant at 16. It just was not done. "Kikyo there has to be some mistake. Kagome isn't pregnant; she can't be, she's my daughter."

Kikyo sobbed even harder. "Mom she told me herself!"

"No! You're lying! Kagome isn't pregnant," she stated leaving no room for any arguments; true of false. "Goodbye Kikyo. I will not sit and listen to you lie about your sister. You should be ashamed." Ayuki then hung up the phone, not caring that Kikyo was shocked on the other end.

"That little bitch!" Kikyo yelled as she threw her phone across the room. "I can't believe she get's pregnant and Mom thinks I'm the bad daughter." Kikyo threw herself onto her bed ready to cry for real. "For once in her miserable life they are going to realize that she isn't perfect and know that I'm the better daughter. She been a pain in my thigh since the day she was born and I can't wait to be rid of her." A slow smile crept across Kikyo's face. She couldn't wait for her younger sister's demise.

The older girl had always been jealous of Kagome, since the day she was born. Yes, the two sisters could pass for twins, but boys had always thought Kagome was the prettier sister, and teachers thought she was the smarter sister. Yes, when Kikyo was in high school she trusted Kagome with all of her secrets, but that's only because all her friends were backstabbing bitches that would use any minor detail to behead the queen of the school. Kikyo hated playing the good girl so that she would always set a brilliant example for little Kagome. She wanted to be bad, and now that Kagome was pregnant she could do what ever she wanted and no one could say anything, because at least she wasn't pregnant.

"Oh yes little sister. Now you will be the black sheep that no one wants to play with in this family and I'll be a sparkling white by comparison. You little slut, you should have never gotten pregnant.

* * *

Sango and Kagome lay on her bed, after she had changed the sheets of course, and discussed how exactly she got pregnant.

"So tell me again how you met this guy," Sango said, digging into her fourth pint of ice cream. It was a wondershe stayed so then. Then again, after the aerobics Kagome just saw her perform, maybe it wasn't such a wonder after all.

"Fine," Kagome huffed. "If you really must here the story again. I was out at the mall because it was totally boring at that dusty old shrine."

"Wait, if you knew it was going to be boring, why did you go?"

"Because I thought it would be better than staying at home with nothing to do. Now can I finish?"

"Yea. Go ahead," Sango motion with her ice cream covered spoon.

"Well I was at the mall shopping. I was trying on outfits at this new boutique called Be Mine. It's a really hip spot that only stocks things in pink, red, and white. I fell completely in love with this white micro mini jumper, with hot pink leggings and a halter to match. I was trying it on when this devastatingly hot guy, with the most gorgeous hair I've ever laid eyes on came up to me. He said that I looked good enough to eat and I guess I agreed, because I got really hot all of a sudden. I just wanted him to lick me all over and cool me down.

I guess he must have been a youkai, because once wetness started to pool between my legs he growled at me and would have jumped me right there had it not bee people there."

"So hold up," Sango interrupted yet again. "You mean to tell me that some random stranger got you all hot and bothered with just a complement?"

"Yes Sango," Kagome said exasperated with her friend. She had told the story over and over, yet Sango managed to ask at least one new question each time. "Okay where was I? Oh yeah. I'm all hot and bothered and he's ready to pounce on me. Next thing I knew he had pulled me into a dressing room and was doing things to me that you only see on pornos."

"I can imagine," Sango mumbled.

Kagome ignored her and continued. "He ripped the outfit off of me, which kinda pissed me off , but I really didn't care since he pulled out his penis next. Wow is all I'm going to say. When he saw me staring he said something that was really funny. He told me ' It runs in the family.' I would've laugh but he covered my mouth with his and I melted. Then next thing I know he had me bent over with my hands braced against the wall, pounding into me like I was the last piece of ass he was ever going to get. He had one hand over my mouth and the other was guiding my hips."

'Wow' Sango mouthed to no one in particular.

"I tried my best to hold in the screams but I couldn't. So he told me to bite him and I did. Hard. Sango it was so erotic. I always thought my first time would be gentle, but rough works too."

"Kagome you whore. Did you at least where a condom?"

"You're one to talk. And yes we did."

"Well don't keep the audience waiting. What happened next."

"Nothing really. He bought me the ruined outfit then he gave me his number. He told me if I was interested that he love to take me out to dinner then have me for dessert. I called him the next day."

"Kagome did I ever tell you that you're my hero," Sango said in complete and total awe.

"Yes I do believe you have once or twice, but I never get tired of hearing it."

"Well in that case,"Sango said, "Kagome, you're my hero. And I mean that from the very pits of my soul." Both girls fell over laughing.


	3. Raging Hormones: Baby Daddy Revealed

_Sticks and stones may break your bones, but words will always teach you_. _Shihan_

**A/N: My quotes have nothing to do with this story. They are just little tidbits I thought to include.**

Chapter 3

**Raging Hormones: Baby Daddy Revealed**

**by: Mizz Priscilla**

Miroku walked slowly home in the rain thinking of his beloved Sango. One day he was going to marry her, but right now the only thing he wanted to do was bend her over the next bench and fuck her in the downpour. Sango was right. The rain did do something for his hormones. It amplified then by the power of ten. At the rate his mind was going, he would be walking the rest of the way home with a stiffy.

The boy quickly thought of something, anything to get his mind off of Sango. "Dead puppy, dead puppy, dead puppy," he said to himself as he continued to walk. The image came and the erection went. "Yes," he exclaimed. "Gotta love those dead dogs!" 

Finally Miroku made it home. He immediately went to his computer, after a cold, then hot shower, and started to e-mail his best friend.

* * *

**Lech1:Hey Inu. How's it hanging?**

**DogBoy360:Hey Perv. Get any today?**

**Lech1: As a matter of fact I did.**

**DogBoy360:What chick in her right mind would give you any. Don't tell me it's that stuck up virgin girlfriend of yours.**

**Lech1: Sango's not stuck up and FYI yes she did. My baby's got skills. What about you? Any hot babes wanna ride your pony?**

**DogBoy360:u have no idea how gay that sounded. But naw. My main flame Kagura is on vacation in Fiji and all those other bitches bore me.**

**Lech1: if I didn't know myself I'd say u were a bigger womanizer than me.**

**DogBoy360:I am. When I smell a bitch in heat, I can't help but to pounce.**

**Lech1: u sound like a dumb animal. O I forgot. U r a dumb animal.**

**DogBoy360:I resent that monk**

**Lech1: I am not a monk nor will I ever be a monk.**

**DogBoy360:feh! Whatever. If you say so**. **I can't help it that you family is made up of holy ppl.**

**Lech1:Holy my ass. Miyatsu is the least holy person I know. He's a bigger womanizer than you and I combined. Where do you think I got it from?**

**DogBoy360: A good point. Hey I gotta go pack. Lord Ice Prince is making us move.**

**Lech1:Oh yea. Where to?**

**DogBoy360:He won't tell me. The prick. If It wasn't for the fact that I can't leave until I was 18 I'd be outta here.**

**Lech1: yea you say that now, but ur all talk. U know when it comes down to it u ain't going any where. Just like the rest of us, u like living at home.**

**DogBoy360:like and have no choice are two very different things.**

**Lech1: Hey I g2g. C u on da flip end. Lech1 out. **

Inuyasha exited his instant messenger and turned toward the rest of his room. He did not look forward to packing up all his stuff and trusting some random idiot to move it to a god knows where. He didn't understand why they couldn't just rent a moving van and do it themselves. After all they were demons, it's not like they couldn't move all their stuff like some weak human.

"Hey Lord Stick in The Mud," Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha if you cannot call me by the name my mother gave me, please do not open your lips to contact me at all." Sesshoumaru said. Usually he would have thrown the boy across the room for such a comment, but he was tired and really didn't feel like plastering yet another wall. "What is it that you want mutt?"

"Now look who's name calling," Inuyasha spat. "Why do we gotta move again. I like it here and our social worker said we wouldn't have to move again."

"Yea well the bitch has a death wish and I can only control my temper for so long."

"Rei is not a bitch," Inuyasha yelled in her defense.

"You only like her cause she's the only woman that hasn't wanted to fuck you since you've hit puberty," Sesshoumaru stated casually.

Inuyasha smiled, "Yea. I know."

"Disgusting."

"Whatever. It's not like you don't screw around as much as I do. What happened to that chick you kept putting me out for?"

"She went home."

"Oh. Anyways where we moving to?" Inuyasha asked changing the subject.

"Okinawa. I expect you packed and ready to leave tonight. The movers are coming in the morning and we're leaving right after."

"What about Rei? Does she know we're moving?"

"I'm eighteen. What would I tell her for?" Sesshoumaru threw over his shoulder as he left the room. Sesshoumaru retired to his room for the night. He would need all the rest he could get if he was going to drive all the way to Okinawa with his idiot half brother. He sometimes thought the hanyou was more trouble than he was worth, but most people were. Sesshoumaru drifted to sleep, dreaming of the raven haired girl he'd bedded at the mall three months ago. Now she was someone he didn't mind fighting with. The making up was always worth it.

– FLASHBACK – 

Sesshoumaru was walking by Be Mine when he spotted the most enchanting human he had ever seen through the window. She looked like vanilla ice cream in a white jumper skirt and hot pink leggings with the matching tights. He suddenly had a sweet tooth so he went up to her and told her that she looked good enough to eat.

"Thank you," she said. She was blushing and her face nearly matched her top. He could smell the arousal pooled between her legs and he nearly bedded her on the boutique floor, but he restrained himself.

She was a virgin, he could smell her innocence, but her arousal was so heavy that he couldn't contain himself. He pulled her to the nearest changing room and shredded her outfit. She body was perfect. Her breast sat full atop her chest and she had curves that could put Aphrodite to shame. The girl was a goddess.

She looked as if she was about to protest, but her words were soon forgotten as she saw his member. He was large, he knew, and her shock only boosted his already high esteem. "It runs in the family," Sesshoumaru said with an arrogant smirk on his face. For a virgin, she didn't seem the least bit apprehensive about sleeping with a stranger, and Sesshoumaru took this as his cue to move forward. He covered her lips with his and she melted into him like butter. He didn't waste any time. He turned her and bent her over. She braced herself against the wall.

"Is this going to hurt," she asked suddenly.

He took that moment to pull out a condom. He put it on as he said, "Only if you don't relax your muscles."

"Okay," she said. "I'll try."

"Good girl," he said as he made ready to enter her. "Bite me if you need to scream. Otherwise I'll keep my hand over your mouth." With that said Sesshoumaru grabbed her hips and thrust upwards into her. She was so tight, and her knew it hurt because she nearly drew blood when she bit down. At first he took it slow to let her adjust, then he picked up speed. He didn't know what it was about her, but her body drove him wild and he sent made it hard for him to think. 

So Sesshoumaru was drive into her like his veery existence depended on fucking her. And that he did.

Once they were finished, he paid for her ruined outfit and gave her his number. He told her that he would love to take her out to dinner and have her for dessert. She called the next day and they spent the remainder of the month and her stay in Tokyo trying ever position under the sun. He doubted he'd ever find another as flexible as she.

The night before she left had yet another mind blowing experience. They went at it all night until about 4 a.m. when she had to return to her shrine so her senile grandfather wouldn't suspect anything.

She was the only female he'd ever had the urge to mark and he was relieved when she left. Mating was just something Sesshoumaru would not do. Look where it got his father.

– END FLASHBACK – 


	4. Secrets Best Friends Keep

_What's the point of living if you can't have an audience Fields Graham III (My baby brother)_

**A/N: I have decided that this will be… I don't know. I haven't decided anything. It's just that I've all of a sudden been inspired and the words flow out of me like wind from deflating lungs. My writer's block is an albatross around my neck and now that I finally have a break from it's debilitating weight, I'm going to take advantage of it. So here goes.**

Chapter 4

**Secrets Best Friend Keep**

**By: Mizz Priscilla**

Kagome lay awake on Sango's floor thinking about her life and how after only a few seconds of pleasure, everything started to fall apart. When she was younger her mother had always warned her that good little girls waited until they were married to give up their virginity, but just like her big sister, Kagome wasn't a good little girl. Kagome was a cyber freak. She'd been having cyber-sex since her thirteenth birthday and had regularly masturbated to the clicks and beeps of her computer. 

She was surprised that she hadn't lost her virginity at fourteen like Kikyo, but then she was naturally charismatic and didn't need sex to boost her popularity. She should have been more careful. Sesshoumaru wasalways careful to have a condom on hand, but that last night…

-- Flashback --

"Kagome, it broke," Sesshoumaru said tensely.

"What broke?" Kagome questioned. She was a little agitated at him for stopping. She was ten seconds from ecstasy and now she felt as if she was coming down from her almost-high.

"The condom," he answered.

"Well don't you have another one?"

"No that was my last one."

"Shit." she exclaimed. "Now how are we going to finish?" Then an idea popped into her head. " Pull out. When you're about to come, pull out." Thank you Naraku, she thought as Shesshoumaru started pumping into her again.

It was as good an idea as any Sesshoumaru thought. Although his judgment was a little clouded since his dick was hard and in the middle of bathing between Kagome's legs.

-- End Flashback --

"Fuck!" she exclaimed softly. "Naraku this is all your fault. If it hadn't been for you I would have never came up with such a dumb idea. Now I'm knocked up by a guy whose last name I don't even know. And to top it all off I have a fucking black eye." 

Kagome's talking must have elevated because began to wake up. "Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked groggily.

"Yea I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

"No you're not. You're talking to invisible people at three in the morning. You know we can talk about it. You're gonna have to talk about it."

Kagome took a deep breathe and sighed. " Yea. I know, but I kinda wanna just pretend, like everything's alright. I can't deal with this Sango," she said. Her voice was cracking and tears were threatening to fall. She really didn't want to cry, but it seemed she had no choice.

Sango lifted her covers and patted the space next to her. " Climb in," she said. Kagome quickly complied. She had no strength to argue. "It's okay Kagome. Everything's okay," Sango cooed.

"No it's not," Kagome said against her best friends chest.

"It will be," she replied as she rubbed the other girls back. "Don't think about it tonight. Just go to sleep and we can talk about everything in the morning." Kagome begin to quiet, but her body was still shaking with silent sobs and sniffles. " Just sleep," Sango continued to whisper to her best friend.

For once Sango had no idea what to do. She was sure that she would be the one crying in Kagome's arms when she and Miroku slipped up and she ended up pregnant. But the tables weren't just turned, they had toppled over and Sango had to pick up everything that had hit the floor.

As best friends, there were still things they didn't know about each other. Secrets that the two just couldn't share. Like Kagome's addiction to cyber-sex, then phone sex, and Sango's miscarriage. Or how Kagome's dad wasn't dead, but living in China with another wife and her half brother Souta. Or how Sango found out that she was adopted.

There were some secrets you just didn't tell, and others you were too afraid to keep. So Sango sat up that night, comforting her best friend and rocking her to sleep, wondering when her glass of deceit would finally overflow and relieve the pressure building up behind her eyes from telling half truths and all out lies.

Kagome woke the next morning to find Sango curled in a ball clutching her abdomen, crying her eyes out. Her cheeks were puffed up, splotchy, and red as if she had been crying for some time. And the bags under hers eyes indicated that she hadn't slept a wink. "Sango what's wrong? What happened?" Kagome asked rushing to her best friends side. The worry was etched across her face. She pulled Sango out of the corner and into her lap, but the girl was unresponsive. It was as if Kagome wasn't even there. 

Sango stared into space, tears rolling down her face, repeating "I lost it. It's gone." Kagome had no idea what to do or what Sango was talking about. She did the only logical thing she could think of, she asked her what she had lost. But Sango had left the building with a tape recorder in her place. She just held stomach and cried, "I lost it. I lost it." She was in hysterics and nothing her best friend tried could soothe her.

Kagome was at her wits end. Shiori wasn't home and neither were Sango's parents. She needed her friend to calm down and it seemed that would be a hopeless endeavor. Finally, when she ran out of option she called Miroku. He always seemed to know how to get to Sango like no other.

"Miroku, it's Kagome," she said into the receiver.

" Huh," he said groggily. He hadn't had much sleep either. Wet dreams of Sango plagued his mind the entire night, making it near impossible.

"Miroku," she yelled. "Wake! Up! Sango needs you." That got his attention. He was dressed in five seconds flat and on his way out the door when he remembered Kagome was still on his phone. "Miroku. Miroku!" Kagome was yelling into the receiver when he came back to his phone.

"Kagome, don't worry. I'll be there ASAP." He said.

"I don't need you here ASAP. I need you here now!" But her didn't hear her. He'd already hung up the phone and left his home.

Fifteen minutes later Miroku was beating at Sango's front door. When Kagome opened it, he didn't even bother to ask what was wrong with her. All he wanted to know is where she was. "Where is she?" he asked frantically.

"In her room." As soon as the words left her lips, Miroku forgot she even existed and made a mad dash for his Sango. "What's going on," she yelled after him as she too made her way back to Sango. "What's wrong with her?" Neither of her questions would be answered as Miroku was only interested in comforting his love.

The teen pulled Sango into his lap and began to place kisses all over her tear stained face. "It's alright love. I'm here," he said. He rubbed her back as he shushed her as if she were a little girl who'd just lost her favorite doll.

"Miroku I lost it. I lost it," Sango sobbed into his shirt.

"I know. I know. We both did."

"Why did I have to lose it? I wanted it. It was mine. I wanted it!" she screamed.

All he said was "I know. Me too." He and Sango sat like that for hours, him holding and comforting her as she cried her very soul out over their loss. Kagome only looked on in confusion and apprehension. She didn't know what was going on and she didn't like it. Up until then she was sure she knew everything about Sango and it made her worry that she was left in the dark. It made her feel guilty that she was doing the exact same thing to her. Leaving her covered in darkness by secrets Kagome was unwilling to tell.

Eventually Sango cried herself to sleep. Miroku laid her in the bed and got in next to her. He pulled her close and closed his eyes, thinking of how he would explain things to Kagome. Or if he even should.

Kagome on the other hand went downstairs to call her mother. She had to go home eventually and she needed to know what exactly to brace for. Higurashi women were notorious for their tempers. And if her mother was all smiles and sunshine, Kagome knew that it was only the beautiful calm before the earth wrecking storm.

* * *

**A/N: I'm burning the midnight oil because my muses won't let me sleep. It's two in the a.m. and I am not sleepy in the least. This chapter is what I like to call a plot twist. I didn't expect Sango to be so vunerable but it just sort of happened that way. Yes this whole mess will be explained, but not yet. I bet you guys didn't expect Naraku to show up. Well i have a challenge for you guys and at least one person has to get it before I can post another Chapter. I alluded to a song at the very beginning of this chapter. If you get the answer write I will personally e-mail you a copy of my next chapter a whole day before I post it. If you can guess the song and artist, then I'll do it for my next two chapters.****  
Much love,  
Mizz Priscilla out.**


	5. What Lies Beneath: Waiting

"_...therapy is expensive, bubble wrap isn't." Lexo_

**A/N: I decided to post this chapter because I realize that the little challenge I gave you guys was to vague for anyone to catch. Especially if you don't know me or don't know what to look for. Plus I really like to read the reviews that you guys send me. So read, review, enjoy.**

Chapter 5

**What Lies Beneath: Waiting**

**by: Mizz Priscilla**

"Come home," was all Ayuki said when Kagome called home. She was currently enthralled in the journal her daughter had been keeping over the years. After Kikyo's phone call, the woman was desperate to prove her daughters innocence. She had immediately searched her room and a night of searching had borne a tattered journal that Kagome's father had given to her eight years ago, before he left them.

_I have no illusions about myself. I'm a total slut. Not in the physical sense or anything, just the way that I am. I talk all night to a guy I wouldn't even know by face if we met on the streets, about the more intimate parts of my body as if we were a couple separated for a long time. I met him on the internet and it was lust at first click. His name's not important, but the way he makes me feel when I hear his deep voice caressing every part of my body._

_Masturbation is my only release. I don't have the balls to actually arrange a meeting with this guy. I mean he could be some kind of freak. What am I saying? He is some kind of freak. What normal person spends their nights talking to strangers about sexual acts too explicit for porn. Oh, yea... me._

_Ever since we began calling each other, or rather me calling him with my number blocked, I've imagined what it would be like if I ever actually met him. What I would say. I already know what we would do. Fuck like animals. He told me he'd be gentle since he knew I was a virgin, and for a moment I contemplated meeting him. Just so I could get this whole virginity thing out of the way._

_I'm so tired of being perfect little Kagome. And I'm especially tired of being called __**little**__ Kagome. I'm damn near a grown woman and yet everyone, besides Sango, whose known me for any amount of time calls me __**little**__ Kagome. Who the fuck do they know that has my name?_

_Does it really matter? No, I guess not._

_I wonder what mommy would think? Her perfect little girl, having phone sex with someone that has to be twice her age. I bet it she would just die if she ever found out. But then again, the bitch is like ice and hasn't had a stiff one since dad left. She'd probably get off._

_ Kagome Higurashi_

Ayuki closed her daughter's journal with a resounding snap. Kikyo was right, if that entry was any indication, Kagome was nothing but a little slut. The way she talked, as if she hadn't been raised by a respectable mother. Ayuki didn't know this Kagome, but she had a feeling that she was about to get to know her.

* * *

Kagome stared at the receiver for a moment before replacing it on the cradle. Something was up and she was loathe to go home. Her mother was worse than she had thought she would be. She didn't ask any questions, or yell, she just said come home and hung up. She hadn't even given Kagome the chance to say hello, as if she knew who was on the other line. Of course, it being the 21st century and all, they did have caller i.d.

Kagome turned around when she heard the stairs squeak under someone's weight. It was Miroku.

"How is she?" the girl asked before he reached the bottom step.

"Sleeping," he said. Miroku rubbed the back of his head signaling his nervousness at what he was about to do. "Kagome, can we talk?" he asked.

"Yea. Sure. What's up?" Both teens moved to the couch on the other side of the living room and sat down.

"I need to tell you, but it's not my secret," Miroku began. He knew Sango would be pissed at him for telling her best friend something she couldn't, but it had to be done. Kagome deserved to know. After all those two had been through together, she deserved at least to know. "When you were gone, visiting your Grandfather, Sango and I found out that she was pregnant."

"You mean to tell me that you guys have been having sex for longer than three months," Kagome said.

"Yea. For almost a year now. She didn't know how to tell you," he said guiltily, "and it wasn't me place. I only just let my best friend out of the dark. Sango was embarrassed, you see. You and her had promised to save yourselves for marriage, but we were practically engaged and she was ready." 

Miroku took a break to gauge Kagome's expression. Her face was blank, but he knew she was listening. So he continued. "When we found out she was pregnant, we were frantic. At first. Then we took it as the blessing it was. We were going to have a baby. For me it solidified our relationship. I knew then that we would always be together."

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" Kagome asked, hurt apparent in her voice.

"We never got a chance to. That night I took Sango out to celebrate. We went out to eat, then dancing at a new club in the Warehouse district.. Everything was going great until some punk started to hit on Sango. He was drunk and couldn't take no for an answer so we got into a fight. It all happened so fast," he said, his voice breaking. "The fight happened by the bar. He swung at me and missed. I hit him in the jaw and he stumbled back bumping into Sango. She tripped and he fell on top of her, nearly crushing her."

Tears were rolling down Kagome's face as she listened to her friend recount the tale. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw tears ghosting down his face as well. The fun loving Miroku, crying. Suddenly the world just didn't seem right anymore.

"I pushed the jerk off of her as soon as they hit the floor. She was alright. There was nothing wrong with her. But then I saw the blood running down her legs."

– FLASHBACK –

"The baby!" Sango yelled clutching her stomach. "Miroku the baby!" 

"NO!" Miroku screamed as he looked at all the blood Sango was losing. _No! No! We just found out. We just found out,_ the teen screamed in his head. "Call am ambulance! Now! Somebody call help." Miroku grabbed Sango and started towards the door. They needed a cab, they needed a hospital. That's when the drunkard who had caused all the commotion to begin to pull himself off the floor.

"Hey babe! Where ya going?" his words were slurred as he spoke.

Miroku saw red. He turned and charged the bastard and tackled him to the floor. He began to hit him for all he was worth. He didn't stop until he heard Sango scream out in pain.

– END FLASHBACK – 

"Kagome I could've killed him. I wanted to kill him." The pain on Miroku's face was displaced in Kagome's eyes. It didn't belong there. He was supposed to be smiling and happy. Not tormented by the death of his baby before it was even born. If this could happen to him, what hope was there for the rest of the world.

"Kagome he took my baby. He took our baby." Miroku had his head in his hands by now, crying like a new born babe. The pain lanced through Kagome like a nothing she had ever felt before. She didn't know what to do, and she felt guilty because somehow, all this pain was her fault.

If she hadn't gotten pregnant, she would have never came here showcasing her pain and problems, and waiting for her friends to fix them. And she felt even worse because, while Sango and Miroku had been going through this she had been flouncing around Japan fucking like a mad woman.

She vaguely remember her grandfather giving her a message that someone had called for her, but she was on her way out the door. It hadn't even crossed her mind to call them back. She never knew that it was something of that magnitude.

"This is all my fault," she said standing. "Miroku I'm so sorry." Kagome ran out of the door, more upset than when she had first entered it. She ran like crazy in any direction, but her feet took her home. She had to face her demons, the largest one being her mother.

* * *

Ayuki sat in her daughter's room waiting. She wasn't waiting for Kagome to come home, she knew that was inevitable. She was just waiting. Maybe for her world to start spinning again. It seemed to have stopped when Hatori left her. She hadn't moved on with her life, and she hadn't accepted the fact that he was never coming back. She thought that maybe if she was a good enough wife he would come back. But then, if she were he wouldn't have left her in the first place. Maybe if she were a good enough mother, he would want to be with her and watch their girls grow. Nope. He found another one and they had a son together.

But ever since that day when he came home and said 'this is the last time I'm ever coming back,' nothing in Ayuki's world came together. She had tried to make her daughter's perfect, but instead she had made the eldest cold and distant and the younger a slut. It was as if nothing she could do would make her life all better. So she sat there, on her daughter's bed, and waited.

The sad truth was had she taken the time to really pay attention to them, her girls just might have been near perfect. Kikyo would be the bright radiant flower that she used to be when Hatori was there, and kagome would still be and innocent bundle of joy. But she hadn't seen them since their father left. It was as if here were the sun and when he left they were all cast into darkness. But Ayuki's eyes never did adjust.

She always thought he would leave her. It was her biggest fear and true to nature she did everything in her power to avoid it. When they got married, she did anything to please him. When he wanted children, she gave him Kikyo. When he still wasn't satisfied, she gave him Kagome. And they were happy for a while. Or so she thought. His hours got longer and his side of the bed grew colder. She would stay up at the dinner table all night some times, waiting for him to come home and eat the meal she had slaved over for him. But he never came home, and on the rare occasion that he did, he never gave her a passing glance.

So Ayuki saw it coming when her husband left her, and yet she only just kept waiting. So much so that she didn't know anymore what she had waited for.

**I would like to thank everyone who has read this story so far.  
Thanks go out to Chi.Cha 146, shintochick, Anime Lady PIMP, Melantao, living in japan, HSaddictsother1, and BoredGirl17. Thanks for being such loyal reviewers. I really appreciate your constructive crticisms.**

**Special thanks to living in japan for corecting me on one of my geographical errors. As soon as I come back to that part of the story.  
Another special thanks to melantao for leaving detailed reviews and always letting me know what you think.  
To HSaddictsother1/randomosityinferno, you are my muse. What would I do without you.  
Finally to Chi.Cha 146, I'm glad you think so. I do try. pats ego one time**

**Oh and to all those who were actually trying to get that challenge, the song was Seconds of Pleasure by Van Hunt. I highly reccommend it if you're looking for a song to love.**


	6. Forbideden Lust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own any OCs that appear in this story and the story itself. So HA!**

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for waiting for this update. It took me longer than ususal to put this chapter up, but I think it was worth the wait. Guess what... My OC has a story line. I'd like to introduce you all to Rei Ishiru.  
Rei is 23 years old and Sesshou and Yasha's social worker. She has balck eyes to match her equally black hair and she's Sow White pale. I don't know what I'm going to do with her, but this isn't the last you'll see her. But then again, maybe it is. Read, Review, Enjoy.  
Oh, and before I forget, I apologize about the length. It's shorter than my other chapters because I can't think of anything else at the moment.**

Chapter 6

**Forbidden Lust: A Father's Curse**

**by: Mizz Priscilla**

Sesshoumaru woke early the next morning to prepare for their trip to Okinawa. He had decided to fly since being in a car with the insufferable hanyou for any period of time was extremely taxing to the youkai. Inuyasha would sleep for the first hours, and snore entirely too loud, then he would wake up and pester Sesshoumaru to turn on the radio. The silver haired male would rather listen to talons on a chalkboard, than to hear the upbeat, yet idiotic, bull that was played over the radio.

He bought their tickets online and finalized everything for the flight from Tokyo to Okinawa, that left Tokyo Airport at one o'clock. They had about five hours until the flight, and Sesshoumaru would need at least two of them just to get there. Waking Inuyasha would take at least half that time.

Sesshoumaru left his room and went towards Inuyasha's, but was surprised to hear sounds of life coming through the walls. If the hanyou was up, all he would be able to hear was dead silence. He crept closer to the door and pushed it open. What he found was a shock, to say the least. There, entangled with his brother, was Rei Ishiru, their social worker.

Inuyasha and Rei had been at it all night. He had called her under the rouse that he needed comfort because he was forced to leave yet another home. Being a good social worker, she had come, even though her first mind told her that he had an ulterior motive. She only thought as she left her house that she couldn't leave such an adorable boy to deal with his pain alone.

When she arrived the lights were low and soft music was playing and her body had screamed for her to turn and run in the opposite direction. But the look on her face changed her mind. She just had to comfort him. She immediately pulled Inuyasha into her embrace, stroking his hair and caressing his ears. She'd always loved his ears and the fact that she was finally allowed to touch them, well...

Rei had no idea how sensitive they were, or how it turned him on to have her touch them so gently. He had begun to purr and she petted him more. They moved from the door to the couch, where he offered her a glass of wine. At first she refused, but the dejected look on his face, once again changed her mind. She would indulge him, if only for one night. So she drank and he smirked to himself.

That wine that he'd given her was potent. It wouldn't get her drunk, but it would cloud her mind enough for her to let loose her inhibitions. The effects were immediate, as Rei began to loosen her clothes complaining of heat. She let down her hair as well, then she asked for another drink. Inuyasha had her. He laid his head in her lap as she continued to stroke his hair and pet his ears. He was completely turned on.

"Thanks Rei," he said staring in to her opaque eyes.

"For what?" she had asked.

He sat up and took her hands into his. "For being here for me," he said.

"It's my job."

"No it's more than that. You were always there when another person wouldn't be. Like now, at this late hour, another person in your position would be home asleep. But you, you came. So thanks." Inuyasha pulled the older woman into his embrace. She came easily, without resistence.

When she pulled away her eyes were hooded and if Inuyasha had taken a sniff, he would have smelled her arousal. Rei had always been attracted to the boy. But her job and his age had kept them apart. "You know," she said placing her hand against his cheek. "You're such a sweet boy. And so handsome."

__

Wow,

Inuyasha thought.

_That wine works better than I thought. Maybe I should use some of it on Kagura. Then the bitch will do what I want for a change._

Rei kissed him, drawing his mind off of his traveling girlfriend.. He would think of Kagura later, but at that moment he only wanted one thing and that was to bed the woman that had eluded him since the day they'd met.

Inuyasha swept Rei into his arms and kissed her soundly on her lips tasting the wine that he'd given her. She was sweet, sickeningly so, but he had always had a sweet tooth when it came to women. The sweeter the better. And no matter how much he liked the bitter sweet romance he had with Kagura, there was something about a girl that was shy and demure that drove him while.

He thought it was the demon in him. That part of himself that was constantly searching for a life mate. But he was not ready for any of that yet. He would have his fun, for a century more, then when his spirit was settled, or calmer than it was. He doubted that it would ever settle. He would find a mate that was sweeter than sugar, and more intoxicating than that of the finest rum.

So Inuyasha made love to Rei all night. They were still in the throws of passion when Sesshoumaru found them. Rei on top, taking her pleasure at her on pace, and him below enjoying the ride.

The sight of her was enchanting. Her midnight hair cascading down her back, starkly contrasting with her ivory skin. Her eyes half closed so that only the pupil, black as the moonless night, were visible, held him completely captivated. Her lips, red and full, formed a satisfied smirk as she cast her spell over him. She was a fairy, he decided, one with the power to drive a sane man wild and gentle enough to tame the most ferocious of beasts.

If Inuyasha didn't know any better, he could have sworn that he was in love. But alas it was simply his family's curse. All the men in his family lusted after human women., Incredibly beautiful, smart, and challenging human women. They did love them ,should never mate them, but lusted inexplicably after them.

So Sesshoumaru understood when he found the human woman atop his brother, pleasing herself and him as well. It was, once again, all their father's fault.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat to get their attention. Inuyasha only smirked as the woman jumped and swiftly climbed off of him. She pulled the hanyou's red silk sheets around her body in an effort to preserve her modesty, but it was really a fruitless endeavor. Sesshoumaru had already seen all she had to offer, and he wasn't the least bit interested. He had another raven haired girl on his mind.

"I'm going to have to ask that you leave Ms. Ishiru. The brat and I have things to do this morning, and I'm afraid you would only serve to distract him," Sesshoumaru said coolly.

Rei huffed at his cold demeanor, and went to grab her clothes. She would leave with all her dignity, even though she'd been caught red handed. She knew that he wouldn't divulge any of what he'd saw, because he had no reason to. He struck her as the type, who used the information he had on someone to advance himself, and there was absolutely nothing he could game from tattling on her. Unless he got some sort of sadistic pleasure from it.

Inuyasha on the other had, just sat there and basked in the afterglow of great sex. Rei was a minx in bed. He'd had her in every position he could think of and then some. Had it not been for Sesshoumaru barging in, he was certain she would have thought of more. But alas, their time together had come to an end. He lifted himself from the bed and made his way to his bathroom. A shower was in order. After all he couldn't make a trip to Okinawa with the smell of sex, although great, all over him. Every demon, from Tokyo to Okinawa would jest at his expense. And he hated being laughed at.

Sesshoumaru turned, when it was evident that his part in the hanyou's morning was over. He went and did as Inuyasha. A shower was in order. Neither boys worried much about Rei; she could let herself out.

* * *

**Chi.Cha146: Here's your happy fun time. Thanks for the review. I tried my best to lighten the mood.**


	7. Breaking Point

" _I cannot be comprehended except by my permission." Ego Trippin_

**Author's Note: Please excuse any spelling errors you might find in this chapter. I really didn't feel like using my spell check feature. It can be quite tiring after repetitive use.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own all OC's that appear in this fic.  
**Chapter 7**

**Breaking Point  
by: Mizz Priscilla**

Kagome Higurashi braced herself as she prepared to face her mother. Ayuki's voice held so much pain in those two words that Kagome had never heard in all her sixteen years of life. She did not know what was to come, but ever the optimistic- at least on the outside- she would prepare for the worse and hope for the best. That always seemed to work in the movies.

Ayuki Higurashi, meanwhile, had reached her breaking point. She could endure no more. In all her years of life, she had strived to be the best at anything she did. But in the end she simply was not good enough. She was not a good enough wife, for she could not keep her husband. She was not a good enough woman, because she had failed to birth a son. And finally, she had not been a good enough mother, because her Kagome had become pregnant.

It was Kikyo all over again. Ayuki had thought that the younger daughter would be different. Would be the fruit of her womb and not of her father's seed, but she had been wrong. The sins of the father had corrupted the values of his daughters.

Ryuiji was a good man. Of this Ayuki had no doubt. But he was also a restless one. He strove for things that she wasn't given a chance to give him. He was the youngest son of Ichiro and Sonya Higurashi of the Sunset Shrine. He was raised in the was of the old and upheld his upbringing in all aspects of his life. His marriage to Ayuki had been just short of an arranged one. Nothing went forward with Ichiro's express approval.

The moment their engagement had been revealed, Ayuki had felt herself begin to crack. Every flaw she had to hide, every criticism she took without a single word, it had all become too much for her. She had begged, pleaded with him that they relocate. When he refused on the excuse that his parents would not approve of their youngest leaving home, she al out threatened him. She told him that if they didn't leave Tokyo for anywhere else, that she would not marry him, even though she was carrying his child.

He hadn't known, but when he found out he could no more let her refuse him than he could go against his parents wishes. The shame would be as much his as it was hers, to have a child outside of the bond of marriage. Ever the son of a priest, it was something he would not allow.

So he pleaded with her to stay with him, placated her with promises that after the wedding (of his mother's dreams) they would leave and she never had to return. And she had been happy, because Ryuiji was a man of his word. His promises he did not break. Or so she thought.

Slowly, as their marriage progressed, and the mirage of young love evaporated, Ayuki had begun to feel herself crack again. Ryuiji was not a happy man. He wanted what he wanted, and was not satisfied otherwise. He wanted a son, and for two years they tried to no avail. Finally, after a night of routine and passionless lovemaking, it had lost it's fire the day Kikyo was born a girl, Kagome was conceived on a fluke.

It made Ayuki shake with mirthless laughter anytime she thought about it. She had lay under him like a dutiful wife, and responded when necessary. She moaned and grunted at a ll the right intervals, but for the most part she wasn't even there. The hilarity of it all, to become pregnant and not even be in the room when it happened...

He had become happier then, while she was pregnant. But that didn't last. This child too was born a girl. Her Kagome. She'd had Kikyo out of duty, but Kagome would be hers, to mold and faun over just as any mother should. But her plans had one little hitch in them. Both girl's were the image of their father. They had his startling brown eyes and his chocolate coated tresses, and most hauntingly his smile.

So the rift in Ayuki had grown just a little bit bigger, but she held herself together well. Even when, four years after the birth of their second child, her husband had turned to another woman. For months she didn't know who it could be, until the day of their eighth anniversary dinner. All of their friends were there. Her best friend Ami and her brother Ken. Ryuiji's boss, his wife and their two boys. Even Ayuki's sister Mika. It was the first time she had laughed in a while, that is until little kagome had crawled under the table in search of some miscellaneous toy.

What she had discovered was much more interesting. Ryuiji's hand fondling Ami's thigh and other parts unknown to the four year old at the time. She had told her sister, in hushed whispers. For even at that tender age, she knew that was something naughty.

– FLASHBACK –

Kikyo pulled on her mother's sleeve as they walked to the kitchen. "Mommy," she said with a question in her voice.

"Yes dear?" Ayuki answered lightly a smile still plastered to her face.

"Why is daddy playing with Aunty Ami under the table?"

The question came as a total shock. So much so that Ayuki asked the girl to repeat herself. When she did all the pieces fell into place. All the smiles, and warm welcomes, and the trips just the three of them. She had woken many nights when they were off on one of their group escapades to find her husband missing. It now all seemed to fit.

"Kikyo you have to be mistaken. Daddy wouldn't be playing with Aunty Ami at the dinner table. He just washed his hands," Ayuki told her daughter. A mother was never wrong in the eyes of her eight year old child, and Kikyo was no exception to this rule. He mother's logic had quailed the girl's curiosity and that of her sister's as well. But it did nothing for the holes being drilled into their mother.

– END FLASHBACK –

After that Ayuki and Ryuiji's marriage deteriorated and the woman broke more and more each passing day. Finally eight years ago, Ryuiji returned to what was once _their_ home to give each of his girl's a token of his love. He was leaving for good. Not just their lives and his marriage to their mother, but Japan altogether. He and Ami were moving to China, to her family home to raise their son. The son he had always wanted, but she had never been able to give.

Kagome entered her living room and let her presence be known. "Mom! I'm home," she yelled to empty space and an even emptier woman. There would be no puling herself together to get through yet another tragedy (in her eyes). Kagome was left on her own, because Ayuki had left the building.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter I know is totally off subject, but I had to do something with this OC. It feels as if her role in this story has expired. Plus it gives me more ideas on what to finally do with our pregnant little Kagome. I'm going to apologise right here for the shortness. I just had to stop here. If I had continued then I would have pulled my hair out.  
This is really just a filler chapter to get some pointless things out of the way and explain some of the statements I made earlier in the fic. Sort of like what I did with Sango and Miroku. Well Read, Review, Enjoy.**


	8. Revelations

"_Even the day after tomorrow shall one day be yesterday." India Arie_

**A/N: I'm going to go ahead and appologize for the wait for this chapter.l It just wasn't coming together like all the others. Plus school has started once again and I feel that It will take me extreme amounts of time to update. I hope you guys like this chapter. It started out as another filler, but I think it somewhat pushes the story along. So Read, Review, Enjoy.**

Chapter 8

**Revelations  
by: Mizz Priscilla**

**Last Time**

Kagome entered her living room and let her presence be known. "Mom I'm home," she yelled to empty space and an even emptier woman. There would be no puling herself together to get through yet another tragedy (in her eyes). Kagome was left on her own, because Ayuki had left the building.

* * *

"Mom!" Kagome called again, but no answer. She went up the stairs in search of her mother, but she was no where to be found. Finally Kagome went to her room, and that's where she found her. Ayuki Higurashi sat motionless in the center of Kagome's bed staring at the wall. "Mom," Kagome said snapping her fingers in front of her mother's face. No response. "Mommy," she said, concern creeping into her voice. Still she got nothing. Finally kagome began to shale her and scream her name. But all her effort went to waste. Ayuki's spirit had given up and she had no more will to go on.

Kagome rushed to the phone and quickly dialed Kikyo's home. "_Hi you've reach Kikyo. Leave a message. (Beep)." "Shit!" _Kagome exclaimed. "What am I gonna do?" She began pacing back and forth and biting her nails in anxiety. Things for her seemed to get worse as the days wore on. She was slowly falling into aa pit of desperation.

Finally Kagome calmed down and did the one thing she didn't want to do. She called her father. "Hi. Is this Ryuiji Higurashi?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes, this is he. Who may I ask is speaking?"

"Daddy... it's Kagome. I need your help."

On the other end Kagome heard the phone drop. She could only imagine the shocked look on her father's face as he'd just heard from his nearly grown daughter for the first time in eight years. He quickly replaced the phone to his ear and tentatively asked, "Kagome? Is that really you?"

"Yea dad. It's me," she replied.

"Wow. You sound so grown up."

Kagome took a deep breath for what she was about to say. "Look Daddy," she began. "I understand that you haven't heard hide or hair about me and Kikyo for eight years, but now is hardly the time to be catching up. I need you," she said pleading with him, although she didn't have to. Ryuiji would do anything for his two oldest just as he would do anything for his youngest.

"Daddy?" Kagome heard a little girl say on the other end. _So there's more than just Souta, _she thought. "Who's on the phone?" the little girl, whom Kagome assumed was her sister, asked.

"This is your big sister Kagome," Ryuiji replied as if the little girl had known Kagome all of her life.

"Oh really," the young one said excitedly. "Can I talk to her?"

"How about you let daddy talk to her and tell her all about you first?"

"Okay daddy," Kagome heard the girl say.

Kagome took another breath then sighed. "So I guess that was my sister." It was a statement.

"Yes. Her name is Yukiyanagi, but she's called Yuki for short."

"Just like one of my friends," Kagome mumbled to herself.

"You also have another sister. Her name is Momo; she's six," Ryuiji continued. "But you can learn more about them later. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Dad I just need you to come home. Mom has finally cracked and I need someone. Daddy things are such a mess right now. I just...I just need you to fix it. Like you used to ."

Kagome being so young when her father had left had never really felt the turmoil that everyone else had. It had only truly hit home for her the day he left. The day he gave her that journal. He told her _'If you ever need to cry put your tears in here. And watch as the flow away.'_

At first she had believed him and every night she would write down her pain, then she would cry her eyes out. But the pain never did lessen. And after a while she stopped righting about her pain. Resentment had numbed it. She began to right about the frivolous things that other girls with journals wrote about, _the most popular boy in school._

"Kagome," Ryuiji said. "I'll be there on the next flight out."

"Thanks daddy," Kagome replied ready to hang up the phone and have a nice long cry. But before she could get away...

"Kagome wait. Do you mind if I bring Ami and the kids? I think it's time they met their big sisters and Ami has really missed you girls."

She hesitated. "Yeah sure dad. I'd like to meet them too," she lied. She dreaded the idea, but of course, being a Higurashi girl, she never said the wring thing.

"Great," Ryuiji celebrated. "We'll make a vacation of it. I can catch up with my two leading ladies and you and Kikyo can meet the rest of your family."

"Yea," she said faking enthusiasm. "It will be. Thanks again dad. Bye."

"I love you," he said as she hung up the phone.

Ryuiji turned to find his son Souta staring at him curiously. He was very perceptive for his age, so there was not much that he missed. "So I finally get to meet them?" the boy asked hopefully.

"Yes. We leave as soon as I can book a flight. Go pack your things and I'll tell your mother."

"Okay dad." With that the youngster bounded off to his room, ready to undertake his latest adventure.

"Ami," Ryuiji called. "Come down here. We need to talk."

"Coming," she answered back from their bedroom. As she walked down the stairs she said, "Who was that on the phone?"

He waited until she was at the bottom step to answer. He didn't want the shock to cause her to lose her footing. "It was Kagome," he said. And he was right about the shock of the news. Ami nearly toppled over, and would have had he not been expected the tumble.

She just looked at him, mouth agape as if to say 'NO POSSIBLE FUCKING WAY!' (**A/N: That description was used for lack of better words. My words not theirs. You will not (I don't think) hear them speak that way).**

"I know," he said reading her mind. "I can hardly believe it myself. After eight long years..." he mused.

"She finally called," Ami finished for him after pickling her jaw up off of the floor.

"We're going to Okinawa," Ryuiji said suddenly.

And Ami, being a passive woman, only smiled and said, "When do we leave and how long are we staying?" She needed to know how much to pack.

He replied, "On the next flight out. My kagome needs me."

Kagome went up to her room to see if her mother had change in the least. She hadn't. Ayuki was still sitting in the same position, staring unblinkingly at the same spot on Kagome's wall. The ten gave a large sigh and left the room. She would try to get in touch with Kikyo one last time.

She went to the phone and dialed her number. It went straight to voice mail. Seeing no point in leaving a message, since Kikyo never checked it anyhow, Kagome hung up. She then made another call.

"Hello," a sleep filled voice answered the phone.

"Sango, it's Kagome. How are you," she asked.

"I'm fine," the other girl replied. "A little tired, but fine."

"Why didn't you tell me," Kagome asked suddenly. She wanted to be angry with Sango for keeping such a big secret from her, but she really couldn't. Hadn't she done just the same.

"Because, besides Miroku, you're the only person who's never pitied me for any reason. And I wanted to keep it like that. I just couldn't have you looking at me with pity."

Sango's words came out rushed but Kagome caught them. "What would I have to pity you for Sango?" she asked confused. "You have everything!"

"No I don't!" Sango yelled furiously. "I don't have anything." Her words were hot and filled with unrelenting rage.

"Of course you do!" Kagome said, her words just as angry. "You have a great family, that's still together! I barely have myself."

"You're so selfish! You'd never understand!" Sango was screaming now. She'd kept her rage bottled up for so long. She wasn't mad at Kagome, but at that point she would have bitten off Miroku's head if he'd said the wrong thing.

"How am I supposed to understand when you lie to me," Kagome yelled back. "Tell me the truth. What don't I understand? Why do you have nothing?" Kagome's last question was somewhat calmer than her earlier statement. She genuinely wanted to know what was causing her best friend so much turmoil.

"I have nothing," Sango said, "because I'm adopted." Then she hung up the phone. She didn't want to hear Kagome's reply. She didn't need to, to know the look of shock, hurt and _pity_ plastered on Kagome's face. Yes she would have to face her friend eventually, but it seemed that Kagome would have to wait a little bit longer to hear all of her confessions. _Just a little bit longer,_ Sango said to herself. _Just a little while._

**A/N: For those of you that are wondering why I gave Kagome extra sisters, I figure her dad's remarried, of course they're going to have more kids. I don't think the man I portrayed would be happy with just one child.  
Anyhow, I really didn't expect Sango's shocking revelation, but it contributes to the title and gives me some ideas about where I'm going with this story.  
Like I said before, PLEASE! read, review, and definitely ENJOY!**

** Mizz Priscilla**

* * *


	9. Mile High Club

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the debauched fantasies of my very depraved mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru. However, I do have the privilege to bend them to my will.**

Chapter 9

**The Mile High Club**

**by: Mizz Priscilla**

Inuyasha eyed the flight attendant hungrily as he boarded the plane to Okinawa. There were perks to being Yoshi Tashio's son, such as first class and sexy flight attendant waiting on you hand and foot. Inuyasha licked his lips as he took one last look at the brown haired flight attendant with smoldering chocolate eyes._ Yes,_ he thought_. I will definitely partake in a piece of that._

Sesshoumaru only rolled his eyes as he thought of his younger sibling's antics. This was going to be a very long flight if Inuyasha had anything to do with it. That's why he made sure to pack all the necessities for traveling with the hanyou. He went through a mental checklist of all his items.

_Ear plugs? _

_Check._

_Personal head phones and music?_

_Check_

_Good book?_

_Several. Check._

_Bottle of the strongest wine in Japan?_

_Thank god and check._

Sesshoumaru was delighted to find that he had everything he needed to make sure that the hanyou would not make this flight as excruciating as the last had been. He planned to thoroughly ignore Inuyasha. And if that didn't work, by the time the touched down in Okinawa, he'd be too drunk to notice him at all. At least that's what he hoped. He'd been known to hold vast amounts of liquor without so much as a single slur.

Inuyasha took his seat, as did Sesshoumaru, and both brothers settled in for the flight. Sesshoumaru immediately placed his head phones on as his baka brother started to flirt with the dark-haired attendant.

"So what's your name?" Inuyasha asked looking the woman up and down. She looked to be no more than 19 years old, but her voice was that of someone of no more than 16, if that.

"My name's Rin," she said in a light and airy voice. Music to Inuyasha's ears. Yes he would definitely partake. "Is there anything that I can get you sir?" she asked in a helpful manner.

"Just you in the restroom topless," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Excuse me," she asked. "I didn't catch what you said."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Gin and Tonic," Inuyasha said.

"Sir, are you over eighteen?" she asked.

"Does it matter?" he said defensively.

Rin cocked her head to the side, assessing her situation. She was instructed that any passenger under eighteen was in dry country until at least thirty thousand feet above ground. Then it really didn't matter as long as they didn't get out of hand. However, she had been told to give these two whatever they wanted. _What a dilemma,_ she thought bemused.

Finally she said, "I guess not. It's not as if the HBIC gives a shit anyway."

"Hbc?" Inuyasha asked perplexed.

"Yea. Head Bitch in Charge," she answered.

At that Inuyasha burst into fits of laughter. He could see exactly why anyone would call the older woman in charge bitch woman. She was an absolute prude in Inuyasha's opinion. The words anal retentive popped into his mind when he looked at her. Her hair was in a perfect bun, her nail were manicured to perfection, every inch of her apparel, even though it was a uniform, had been selected carefully the night before._ Yep. Definitely a bitch,_ Inuyasha thought.

"Rin I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship,"he said as he calmed down.

'I can't see how that's possible, but okay. As they say '_The customer is always right.' _Especially when he's Yoshi Tashio's son." She mumbled the last part as she walked away, but he caught it anyhow.

Rin threw over her shoulder, "Gin and Tonic coming right up." Then she winked at him. The ingredients for a lovely trip had just been dumped into his mixing bowl.

Sesshoumaru only watched the interaction out of the corner of his eye. It looked to him as if the hanyou had found his match in humor. He thought the girl was too young to be working at an airline, but then they'd start hiring kids out of the cradle if they could.

Rin came back with a drink in her hand that smelled strongly of alcohol and was about to pass it to Inuyasha. "I think not," Sesshoumaru said firmly.

Inuyasha huffed a bit embarrassed by his older brother. "What the fuck man?"

The elder youkai calmly took his head phones off and looked from Inuyasha then to Rin and back again. "You little brother," he started, "can't even hold a beer. Much less..." He stopped to sniff the drink. "Gin and Tonic," he finished.

"Feh," Inuyasha said and looked the other way. "Pay him no mind," he told Rin. "I think he has a stick up his ass or something. Or maybe it's the fact that he hasn't been laid in two months." Inuyasha smirked at Rin's wide eyed expression.

Sesshoumaru merely shook his head. He was definitely going to need that wine, and maybe a bottle or two of valeum. Maybe that would give him the buzz he needed to really ignore his brother. But then he highly doubted the girl Rin had any just lying around the plane.

Rin looked at him and just giggled. _It's flights like this that make me wish they allowed cameras on the plane,_ she thought to herself.

As the plane took off Rin buckled in and tried her hardest not to look at the Tashio brothers. But what could she do? They were Sex Gods. She thought the older one had a calm and confident sexiness to him. While the younger one, he was sex on a motorcycle and too hot for words. Rin wanted him so bad, and if she hadn't learned how to hide her scent a long time ago, she was sure that he'd know that too.

It'd been almost eight months since the last time she'd actually had physical contact with someone of the opposite sex, and she was frustrated to no end. She was only sixteen after all, and a runaway to boot. She really couldn't afford to get into a serious relationship. And sex with random people really wasn't her thing, until she saw the devil with sun kissed eyes. Rin decided to do something that was totally out of character for her. She was going to sleep with Inuyasha at thirty thousand feet in the air.

_Mile high club here I come, _she thought as she devised a plan. Inuyasha wanted her. This she knew by the way he looked at her. She was now about to see just how bad. She undid her seat belt and went about her duties. She prepared the food for later in the flight then she fixed a few drinks for the other flyers. Finally she was ready to put here plan into action.

Rin walked over to Inuyasha and let him catch her scent as she placed a drink in front of him. It was only a sprite, but what was more interesting was what the girl had written on the napkin.

_Meet me in the restroom in ten minutes._

_Rin_

"Hm," Inuyasha thought as he sipped his drink. "Interesting." He smelt how aroused she was as she left the drink and the note for him. And he'd be damned if he let that wonderful piece of ass and open offer go to waste.

So ten minutes later Inuyasha got up from his seat and went to the restroom. He opened the door to find Rin staring at herself in the mirror, seemingly checking her make-up. But really she was watching him as he entered.

He moved slowly and it began to irk her. "Are you going to close the door, or do you wanna give all of first class a show?"

The hanyou only smirked as he closed the door. He stepped close to her and immediately began to undo the buttons on her top.

"Wait," she said.

He stopped, hoping that she wasn't about to back out. She wasn't.

"What's your name?" she asked.

Inuyasha thought for a moment. Then he said, "Take off your underwear."

"What's that got to do with your name?" she asked as she complied.

"You'll see," he smirked as he lifted her unto the counter and spread her legs. He then proceeded to kiss her inner thighs trailing up to her heated vagina. Just as he was about to dip his tongue into her he said, "No touching." He loved to make them suffer. He knew that what he was about to do would make her want to grab the back of his head with force she didn't even know she possessed. But it was so much fun to watch them squirm.

"Okay," she nodded believe in her strength of will.

Inuyasha dipped his tongue between her soft lips and began to suckle on her clit. Then he began to spell out his name. At first she was too distracted to catch on, but then she finally concentrated on the movements of his tongue. The she began to say each letter as he spelled it.

"I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-ah!" she moaned at the final letter. He pushed his tongue deep into her along with his index and middle fingers. Rin was moaning like crazy and he had to release her hips so that he could cover her mouth. He was so lucky that no demons chose to fly that day or else he was sure they would have still heard her. She was a loud little thing.

Just as he felt her walls tighten around his digits he pulled them out and lapped up her juices. He then went back to his earlier task of undoing he top. This time she helped out. He released her breast and instantly took one into his mouth while he pinched the nipple of the other. She moaned even more at this.

"Bite me," he said as he pulled his erection from his jeans. He pulled a condom out of his back pocket (a/n; One should always come prepared.), opened it and put it on. He touched it to her swollen lips and rubbed it teasingly against her clit.

"Don't tease me," she moaned.

"Remember you asked for it," he smirked. Then he added, "Don't forget. Bite me."

She nodded then kissed and licked his neck, readying herself to bite down as he'd warned. She never felt so full as when Inuyasha thrust firmly into her. She bit down as hard as her dull teeth would allow and moaned into his neck as the pleasure went from teasing to intense.

Inuyasha smirked. They always bit him. Which is why he had sort of a fetish for it. It wasn't his fault though. Being large ran in his family.

He thrust into her slowly at first, not wanting to hurt her, but when she grabbed his narrow hips and began to meet his thrust with force, he picked up the pace. Rin leaned her head back against the mirror and tried her best to contain herself, while she enjoyed the ride. It was hard but she managed, with the exception of the occasional whimper and moan.

She was on the verge of coming and he was pounding her like a mad man. She loved every second of it. When she reached her climax there was nothing she could do to stop the scream that ripped from her throat. However, it was quickly silence by Inuyasha's lips. He continued to thrust into the girl as he had yet to reach his climax. He was just about there when a knock sounded at the door.

"Little brother," came Sesshoumaru's voice. "Unless you wish for the lovely girl you are currently screwing to lose her job, I suggest you let her get dressed and back to work. I don't think the blonde girl will cover for her much longer.

Inuyasha groaned and pulled out. Rin simply blushed and slid off the counter. They quickly righted themselves and looked towards the door. Rin's head was down as she put her hand on the handle. "Thanks," she said suddenly and kissed Inuyasha where she had left pretty deep bite marks. Then she left.

Inuyasha only smirked. "My pleasure," he said to no one but himself. Sesshoumaru was already back at his seat immersed in an old copy of a Nikki Giovanni book.

**A/N" Hey hope you guys like this chapter. And to Cha.Chi146, there's that lemony goodness you asked for. Hope you enjoyed. Please review people. I want to get to at least 100 before I finish this story.**


	10. This is not a chapter

**A/N: Hi! I'm sorry for the delay but I will not be able to update any of my stories until my blasted internet is reconnected. Also I have an acute case of writer's block do to several essays that I have been required to write by my very demanding teachers. I will apologize again and say that to all of you who are reading Second Destiny, I don't know what's going to happen next. Help me out here people. If any of you beta, please beta me. I'll type out that next chappy and ship it to you post haste. **

**Love always,**

**Your struggling Authoress, Mizz Priscilla**


	11. No Condom Necessary

**I would like to apologize to all my adoring fans. I have been rather busy lately and have not been able to devote any time at all to writing. So here goes the long waited chapter.  
It's short but I think it will meet your standards.**

**Chapter 10/11 : No Condom Necessary**

The plane landed and the Tashio brothers exited with a lust struck flight attendant in tow. Rin and Inuyasha's relations in the on flight restroom had flourished into a kind of friendship through the duration of the flight. The two talked almost non-stop; that is when Rin wasn't working and the HBIC, as she was so _lovingly _called, wasn't watching Rin like a hawk.

Currently Sesshoumaru was doing his best to ignore the pair. He was having no such luck. Rin could chatter at the speed of light and Inuyasha was even worse with his loud and sometimes crude commentary. The elder brother cursed every deity he could think of for saddling him with the two. He had no idea what he could have possibly done to deserve such luck, but he wished like hell he knew. He would drop to his knees that very second and repent for every sin he'd ever committed if it would help. Alas he was Sesshoumaru and above such things. He also believed his absentee father was the reason the kami's saw fit not to show him any favor.

The eighteen year old made his way to the conveyor belt to fetch his luggage and the two teens made their way in the opposite direction. There was a lavatory just off to the left and they planned to make very good use of it.

"Are you sure your brother wont miss us?" Rin asked.

"Positive," Inuyasha said as he peeked into the mens toilet to make sure it was empty. He ushered the girl in and quickly followed. Before the door could swing closed completely Rin had him in the first stall with his pants at his ankles. "I love a woman who knows what she wants," he said looking down at her.

Rin was on her knees before him working the hell out of his member and couldn't be bothered to respond. She took him deep into her throat, humming as she went. She rolled her tongue around the base before she brought him out of her mouth only to repeat the action again. She stroked his member with her right hand as she kissed up and down it, paying extra attention to the head. By the time she was done with her ministrations he was weak in the knees.

Finally he couldn't take anymore. He pulled her from her knees and crushed his lips to hers. He let his hands explore her body and his member twitched in anticipation of what would come next. Inuyasha turned her around and ripped her satin thong from her body. It was soaked with her juices. He implanted himself inside her hot wet cavern wit h one firm thrust. Rin screamed in pleasure.

He rode her hard from behind and she met him with just as much ferocity. They were so enthralled in the sex that neither noticed the change in the atmosphere. Inuyasha's aura had changed. His demon blood was taking over. It had chosen. Rin was to be Inuyasha's mate.

The boy's claws lengthened as well as his fangs. His eyes took on a red tint and he growled "MINE!" Rin, oblivious to what was happening to the hanyou behind her agreed wholeheartedly. "YOURS!" she screamed as she climaxed so hard she saw stars. That was all the consent Inuyasha needed. He bit down on her neck and marked her as his. Then he too climaxed, his seed spilling inside his new mate.


End file.
